


(SeAntiHero) It’s a Trap!

by EsculentEvil



Series: (SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Manipulation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Quarantine, Romance, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, candy dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((WARNING: This fic contains Seán McLoughlin as a CHARACTER SHIPPED WITH HIS EGOS [whom, just to clarify, are NOT HIS EGOS IN THIS FIC—they are separate people/individuals!]. Do NOT Read This If You Can’t Read Seán as JUST A CHARACTER! If you think I’m saying the real Seán McLoughlin romantically likes any of his egos just by writing this, BACK OUT NOW.))Jackie keeps going out during quarantine to be a hero; Seán figures out a way to get him home...((Written for Jackie’s birthday! Seán gives our Sweet Septic Hero a deliciously prepped Anti!))((Was too mature for Tumblr so can only read here!))
Relationships: Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin, Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Sean Mcloughlin/Antisepticeye
Series: (SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	(SeAntiHero) It’s a Trap!

The night’s cold.

Jackie’s breath condenses as it leaves his mouth, tickling his lips with dew and threatening to fog up his mask’s protective and vision-enhancing lenses. The thickness of his autumn cloths, scarf included, keep the chill out and his heat in.

This’ll become a problem, he knows, when he’s fighting: he’ll risk overheating.

But anything to protect his precious city.

* * *

A muted ring breaks the silence in the air.

Jackie pats his pockets, looking for the one with his cellphone inside it, while the sounds of the cityscape around him quiet due to lesser importance.

His partners are calling!

“Is something wrong?”

* * *

“You’re on speakerphone.”

Jackie blinks, confused, at this introductory line. It’s pretty poor, in his opinion. “Wha?”

“Anti’s blindfolded.”

The Septic Hero’s jaw loosens, falling a bit beneath his scarf and mask. “W-wh-?”

He can **hear** Seán smirk.

“All he can hear right now are our voices. All he can feel is my dick inside of him. His hands are bound behind his back and he’s laying face down on our bed. He’s naked but for our collar and that jeweled chain we think makes him look **so** pretty. His face is completely flushed, mouth still wet from when he sucked me off, and his arse is basically black thanks to his recent punishment…”

Jackie’s mouth feels dry, even through his drooling, “Uhnnn… what’d he do?”

Seán chuckles in his ear. “The naughty boy came when he wasn’t supposed to.”

“Nnn, very naughty indeed; I might need ta come home an’ spank ‘im myself.”

As he feels himself harden in his pants, a helpless cry joins Seán’s voice: “NNNF!” The civilian chuckles almost darkly at it—at Anti’s desperate begging. “O, did I forget to mention that he has his _lolly_ in?”

Jackie thinks that was the last straw: the knowledge that Anti was bound and being fucked while also being gagged by his deliciously red candy dildo.

“FUCK! Stretch ‘im out. I’m comin’ home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? =D


End file.
